


Flashes

by CaelestisPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelestisPrime/pseuds/CaelestisPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet room, a lonely mech, and memories of long ago.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes

He sat at the computer consul, a cube of glowing energon resting half-finished by his elbow joint. Ghostly images flashed through his Processer, teasing and torturing his mind.

_A sparkling ran up, brandishing a data pad. "Read this one next, Pleese!"_

_He ran, his brother beside him. Togather they lept over the low wall seperating them from the busey street. "Hurry Orion, they're catching up!"  They ran faster, the gang of younglings whooping and shouting behide them._

_He waved to his creaters who waved back._

_"_

_"Why do you have to study so much, Orion? Surely Alpha Trion can spare you a few joors."_

_"Go away, Megatronus. I have to study this."_

_He laughed._

 

_"Do you swear to protect your people from any and all attacks both foreign and Domestic?"_

_"I Swear."_

_"Then, I name you Lord High Protecter, guardian of the people and military leader of Cybertron."_

_"Are you actually agreeing with these terrorists, these Decepticons?"_

_"All I'm saying is that they have a point. Our government is corrupt."_

_His brother reared back, a hurt expression ion his faceplates._

_"Look, you mean well but the corruption has had too long to fester. It will take more then even you can accomplish."_

He moaned.

_"TRAITOR!"_

_He winced at the accusation._

_"Look, it's the best way to get rid of the old govern.. Orion, where are you going!"_

_"Stay away from me!" Orion screamed._

_A sword slide through his shoulder armor. He cried out as it withdrew._

_Explosion rattled the ground beneath their feet._

_  
_The memories flashed even faster.

 

_"One shall stand and one shall fall!"_

_"Autobots, hold your positions!"_

_Debris rained on them._

_"MEGATRON!"_

_  
_He jerked upright.

 

 


End file.
